


come away

by maumdaero



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maumdaero/pseuds/maumdaero
Summary: Home, where it’s dry, warm, comfortable. Most of all, where there’s Jaeduck.





	come away

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcdbGxYX9es), and I recommend it as a bit of background music. Enjoy.

The winds and rain beat mercilessly down on the windows of the apartment, and Jiwon is more than grateful to be home.

Home, where it’s dry, warm, comfortable. Most of all, where there’s Jaeduck.

They’ve just reached Jiwon’s—though these days it’s not really just Jiwon’s anymore, with little traces of Jaeduck left all over. A toothbrush here, a jacket there, and it just kept piling up. Jiwon can’t find it in his heart to complain—not when he has Jaeduck’s lovely smile to come home to nearly each night.

Jaeduck’s shed his jacket, hanging it neatly on the clothes tree they’d bought together. He’d insisted they hang their coats nicely—“We’re not animals, hyung”, and through rolled eyes, Jiwon made the purchase.

Jaeduck shuffles into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes—his outfit for today’s schedules was nice, but he really wanted to just unwind now. He appears in a plain shirt and sweatpants, and Jiwon thinks he looks even softer like this.

Jiwon’s lazing on the couch, after he too changes into a black t-shirt and lounge pants, and puts Norah on vinyl, her soft voice flowing through the apartment. The dogs lay their heads on the ground, dozing off in a corner.

Jaeduck goes to join Jiwon, mirroring him, sitting sideways on the couch. Neither knows who leans in first, but soon their lips meet, and it’s slow, unhurried. After the rush of the day, this is a pleasant respite, finding comfort in each other. Jiwon runs his fingers gently through Jaeduck’s hair as they kiss, feeling how soft his hair is.

There’s no rush to go anywhere, Jiwon thinks, as he gently nips at Jaeduck’s lower lip with his teeth, savouring the lazy hum Jaeduck lets out. No rush at all. Jaeduck’s hands run gently up and down Jiwon’s back, holding on to him securely. They’re both sleepy, but feel relaxed. Jiwon tilts his head a little more, and he smells Jaeduck’s favourite shampoo, sweet, just like him. He deepens the kiss, licking into Jaeduck’s mouth. He tastes just as nice too, he thinks absently. He can feel Jaeduck smile every now and then on his lips, feeling just as satisfied.

Jiwon’s hand sneaks up inside the back of Jaeduck’s shirt, gently touching the flesh above his hip, his touch warm. Jaeduck makes a content sound, and whispers “Hyung,” while Jiwon nuzzles at his cheek and Jaeduck giggles at the sensation.

Jiwon starts to feel his fatigue creep up on him, and he hangs his head a little, his nose on Jaeduck’s shoulder, the strong scent of fabric softener greeting him. Jaeduck moves a hand to stroke the nape of Jiwon’s neck gently, and nuzzles at Jiwon’s temple.

“Shall we head to bed?” Jaeduck whispers so sweetly, and laughs softly in that delightful way, as Jiwon nods against him. They peel themselves slowly off the couch, holding onto each other. Jiwon threads his fingers slowly through Jaeduck’s, and moves him to the rhythm of an attempted slow dance. They dance for a little bit, Jaeduck’s eyes shut, face flush against Jiwon’s shoulder.

When they finally reach the room, they part only for a short while to wash up a little. Jiwon joins Jaeduck, who’s always been quicker in getting ready, on the bed. Jaeduck sets aside his phone, wriggling to curl up against Jiwon. “G’night, hyung,” Jaeduck murmurs, against Jiwon’s side. Jiwon turns over to look at him, runs a hand through his hair, before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Jaeduck. “Sleep well,” Jiwon says, just as soft.

“You too,” Jaeduck whispers, leaning up to kiss Jiwon once more, a little bit unwilling to stop, because he doesn’t want to. He always wants Jiwon’s hand in his, and always wants to feel Jiwon’s smile on his.

And they sneak into sleep, together.


End file.
